metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Suit (clothing)
A suit is a set of clothing that is usually used for formal occasions or for the workplace. It is derived from the French word "suite", meaning "to follow," which is itself derived from Late Latin. Common components of a suit are a tie, a suit jacket that buttons up, dress pants, loafers, and sometimes a vest. Usage Members of the United States Federal Government frequently took to wearing suits, which also led to government agents sometimes being informally referred to as "suits."Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: So, how does it feel to be a patient in one of the most advanced ICUs in the world? // Naked Snake: Would you do me a favor and tell the suits about visiting hours? I'll never get better with them assaulting me day and night with their questions. Several of the Soviet heads of various research facilities, including Doctors Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov and Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, wore a three-piece suit, the former with a black leather sports jacket and the latter with a navy blue striped sports jacket. In addition, Ocelot, when ambushing the CIA Director, wore a suit. The male Patriots members also wore suits. Big Boss, during his command of FOXHOUND, wore a suit, although he also wore a trenchcoat over it. In 2014, an aged Solid Snake wore a suit when visiting Arlington National Cemetery shortly before meeting up with Roy Campbell regarding his new assignment to assassinate Liquid Ocelot, and later wearing the suit again when returning to the cemetery to commit suicide to ensure that he does not become a bioweapon before meeting Big Boss for the final time. Liquid Ocelot, due to his running the PMC mother company Outer Heaven, frequently wore a business suit, taking off its top just prior to encountering Snake on Outer Haven for the final time. Campbell during this time also wore a suit, which Snake remarked that he expected the suit to be worn when he was to witness the day of his daughter Meryl Silverburgh's wedding. During the PMC Maverick's mission in an African country to rebuild it after a devastating civil war, Maverick employee Raiden, when not undergoing immediate combat, and while meeting Prime Minister N'mani, wore a business suit with a yellow tie. The suit was of the single-breasted, two button suit variety that he wore during business meetings and bodyguard work.Suit description. He immediately discarded it when the Prime Minister's escort was ambushed by several cyborg soldiers owned by the PMC Desperado. N'mani himself wore a suit, due to his status as the Prime Minister. Colorado senator and 2020 Presidential candidate Steven Armstrong also wore a suit due to his status as a politician, although he ripped the top off when demonstrating to Raiden his nanomachine base when explaining why he won't die. Raiden later adopted a similar suit when going freelance to fight his own war, only with a gray patterned tie instead. Behind the scenes The suit was an unlockable uniform in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. In order to unlock it, the player has to complete the game once. It is the game's equivalent to the recurring Tuxedo. The outfit itself was based on an outfit Snake wore during the flashback in the beginning of Act 1, Liquid Sun, and what he wore in the Epilogue: Naked Sin and Naked Son. Raiden's business suit from the prologue of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance is also unlockable in the game. In order to unlock it, the player has to complete File R-00 on Very Hard mode. Its status as an unlockable in Metal Gear Rising was first hinted at in a card released for the iPhone/Droid app game Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops, where it depicted Raiden in his suit, yet it was also shown to have Black Armor Raiden's sheath on its back. Its status as an unlockable was later confirmed in the last few moments of the extended Unique Weapons trailer released on February 13, 2013, where he managed to take down a surrounding platoon of Desperado cyborgs with a spinning ability from the L'Etranger pole-arm in a similar manner to Neo during a specific portion of the "Burly Brawl" scene from The Matrix Reloaded. Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Game secrets